A Tour Gone Wrong
by Nubiwen
Summary: Professor Sycamore asks Red and some of his friends to help guide his daughter, Hazel, through the Pokemon world. But she's not as sweet as can be...(Even Yellow hates her). But none of it matters when something happens Rated T for reference to violence and future cursing. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Meeting Hazel

"Hello Red!" Professor Sycamore greeted over Red's PokePhone.

"Hello, Professor Sycamore. How are you doing today?" Red asked.

"Great. Listen, I have a favor to ask. My daughter, Hazel, is starting out as a Pokemon trainer. Can you and your friends guide her?"

"Uh, yes, of course."

"Thank you. I'll pay for the plane tickets to Kalos."

Red called his friends, Yellow, Green, and Blue. All agreed and made their way to his house. Only Crystal, who was good with kids, could come out of the Johto trio. Red also called X, since he knew more about Kalos.

"Six people traveling with this Hazel? Isn't that a bit much?" Green asked.

"No, she needs all the help she can get. After all, she is the Professor's daughter."

Yellow was anticipating at the thought of a new friend. Maybe Hazel was her own age. Sunshine and rainbows and happiness.

* * *

The plane trip took 4 hours, 3 hours for Crystal. They met up and traveled to Sycamore's lab. The professor was standing there, along with a girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was good-looking, probably from her father. A small pink duffel bag hung from her shoulder.

"Hazel, these trainers will be helping you. Red and friends, this is my daughter Hazel."

"Hi," Hazel said sweetly. She smiled.

Suddenly, a female voice echoed through the room. "Professor! I found that Garchomp can drink tea without dropping the cup or spilling it!" It was Sophie, Sycamore's assistant.

"OH MY ARCEUS! Be a good girl Hazel! Bye!" Sycamore waved the trainers off before running down a hallway.

"Oh my Arceus! I've been a huge FAN of yours, Red!" Hazel lunged at Red in a hug. Yellow's eyes widened in shock, and so did Red's. "And Green too! And-(looking at X)I've heard Daddy mention you." X looked a bit crushed.

Blue just stared at this boy-crazy girl.

Crystal walked up to Hazel. "Hello, my name is Crystal. Call me Kris if you like."

"How old are you?" _Well, she's a curious one,_ Crystal thought. She was used to abrupt questions. "I'm 16."

"You're pretty young for a girl who looks 21," Hazel retorted. Crystal raised an eyebrow. This one had an attitude.

"No need to be so rude."

"Don't tell me what to do, blueberry hair. How old are you?" Hazel asked to Red, Green, and X.

"17," replied both Red and Green. "15," X said. Hazel looked delighted.

"Wow, I'm only 5 years younger than Red and Green! That's not too big of a gap!" Yellow and Blue's jaws dropped. Did she plan on dating these two guys?!

"Well," Blue suddenly spoke out, with irritation in her voice. "It's time we have to go." She pointed at the clock, casting a glare at Hazel, who had her back turned.

"Whoopee! Time for a new adventure with Chessie!" Hazel opened a Pokeball, and out popped a Chespin. "Come on, Chessie!" The Chespin nodded and followed Hazel out the door.

"I don't like this bitch," Blue said. She always spoke her opinion, no matter what. The others ignored her and went outside. Hazel was gone.

"Oh no, the professor is going to kill us!" Green pulled his spiky hair. Everybody panicked and shouted Hazel's name over and over again. X said there was a route near here, and that Hazel was probably training. The trainers dashed to find the girl.

What X said was true, 15 minutes later. Hazel was standing there, battling a Fletchling. Yellow's entire face was red, Green sighed, and Crystal went up to confront her.

"You shouldn't run off like that," Crystal scolded. Hazel scowled.

"Says the old, ugly Slowpoke," Hazel taunted. "I'm already a good trainer, so shut up." Crystal was about to go up and slap the brat, but controlled it.

"Hazel, Crystal's right. It's dangerous on your own," Red gently said.

"I can't believe you always side with _her. _No one ever sides with me! I'm not in danger and all of you are giving me pressure!" Hazel started to bawl. Fake Tears, Blue thought. Red, Green, and X fell for it, though.

"Hazel, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just-"

"WAAAAAAGH!"

"She's an excellent actress," Blue whispered to Crystal and Yellow. They both nodded. The boys were trying to comfort her. Yellow went towards Hazel, but the professor's daughter pushed them all away and cried some more.

"Hazel, if you're going to be a crybaby, let's at least get to a hotel. I'm not sleeping in this grass." Green gave her a be-nice look. Blue responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Fine. I'll go to a hotel. But I'm not sharing a room with blueberry hair or the mean brunette." Hazel stood up and crossed her arms. Everyone sighed in their heads.

* * *

At Lumious City, the group booked two rooms. They gave Hazel the wish of not going in the same room with Crystal and Blue. Green, X, Blue, and Crystal were sharing a room. Yellow, Red, and Hazel, were going to the room next door, to Hazel's delight.

"I'm in the same hotel room as Red!" Hazel screamed. Yellow wished for Hazel to shut up.

"I guess you and Yellow will share a bed," Red said. Hazel's happy face disappeared.

"What? Share a bed with shortie? But can't she just sleep on the couch?!" Hazel whined. Yellow clenched her fist.

"Fine, since I'm _soooo_ short, it'll be no problem," Yellow shot back.

"No, Yellow, I'll sleep on the couch." Red offered. "It's fine," Yellow answered.

"It's settled then! I'm off to take a shower!" Hazel grabbed her pink bag and marched off to the bathroom.

Yellow sat on the couch with an expression Red had never seen on her face: anger. He sat on the couch with her.

"She's difficult, I admit. But I'm sure she'll change," Red assured Yellow. The blonde didn't answer. She still sat there, looking at the ground. This silence went on for a few minutes. No words came from each of the trainer's mouths.

Hazel then came out. The scent of strawberries filled the room.

"Who's turn is it?" Hazel asked the two on the couch. Yellow still didn't look up, so Red went off to shower. Hazel joined Yellow on the couch.

Yellow looked up at Hazel as soon as sat down. Hazel smiled sweetly.

"You're really short. You're about the same height as me!" _Thanks for the observation..._Yellow thought.

Hazel then blabbed about her and Red, making Yellow very irritated. _We get the message that you are heads-over-heels in love with him, so shut up._

"Not my fault that you're short and ugly. It's my destiny to marry Red." Yellow's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'm inviting you to our future wedding." Yellow growled.

Red walked out of the bathroom and motioned for Yellow to go. The blonde quietly stood up and grabbed her bag, slamming the bathroom door. Red cringed and sat on the couch to watch videos on his laptop. Hazel scooted closer to him, batting her long eyelashes.

Yellow realized that as soon she slammed the door, she had forgotten her personal Pikachu towel. Yellow had to use a Pikachu towel or destruction would befall the world. She sighed, and opened the door again. It was then that she saw Red and Hazel _kissing on the lips. And that Red had a happy look on his face._

Yellow felt something twist inside her; not jealousy, not anger. Forget the Pikachu towel. The hotel ones were probably as good. She went back inside the bathroom, and the hot water disguised the tears running down her face.


	2. Yellow's Loneliness

In the other hotel room, Crystal was reading online information about Kalos. Blue was taking a shower, and Green played on his phone. X just relaxed on the balcony.

Blue sighed in happiness as the steaming water trickled down her body. Hot water was the best after an exhausting day with Hazel-nit. A pang of guilt slammed her; how was Yellow and Red coping with her? Here she was, enjoying peace, while they were probably begging for mercy at Hazel. Then Blue realized how much time she was taking and rubbed tropical-scented shampoo-conditioner in her hair, and then the body wash. She stepped out the tub and got dressed.

Suddenly, the door of their hotel room burst open. Red and Hazel stood there, but Red looked like he was being forced to do something he didn't like. No surprise, since Hazel was there.

"I'm hungry! Let's go down to the restaurant and eat!" Hazel bounced around like Dawn's Pachirisu. "Hurry up!"

"Hazel, you forgot Yellow..." Green muttered.

"Forget about her! We'll bring her take out. She can always forgive me!" Crystal, Green, and X looked appalled at this girl's way of taking everything for granted. Blue poked her head out the bathroom door. "Excaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssse me, lady?!"

Hazel lost her happy and began to stomp her feet. _Oh Arceus, it's a tantrum..._Green thought. "I'm not waiting! I'm starving! I hate waiting!"

"Alright alright, we'll go eat. But please do not scream or stomp your feet. It disturbs our neighbors," Crystal said quietly. Hazel pouted, and kicked Crystal in the arm. Crystal yelped and jumped back, clutching her arm. "I already said a billion times! Don't tell me what to do!" Hazel now started to "cry".

"You don't kick Crystal. She is just telling you-" Red was interrupted by Hazel screaming, "I hate it when biased people side with the same person!" The commotion got so bad, that a young woman and her son came outside to watch. "Look, Mommy! It's Red! Hi, Red!" Hazel still screamed. Red weakly waved back at the boy.

"Hazel, what can we do to make you stop screaming?" Green asked.

"Make blueberry apologize to me. Let me go eat." Green cast an exasperated look at Crystal. The blue-haired girl gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry."

"To who? And for what?!"

"I'm sorry, Hazel, for being mean to you." X saw steam rising out her head.

"Hmph." Can we eat now?"

"Yes," all the Dexholders said. Hazel smirked. "Then let's go." The girl flounced off, with five people behind her.

* * *

The place they arrived at was Restaurant Le Yay. Red still felt guilty at Yellow. He abandoned her, and Yellow was bound to despise him now.

"I want steak," Hazel piped up. "And watermelon juice." The others ignored her and looked over the menu.

After a while, a waiter came over to take their order.

"And what will this young lady like?" the waiter asked Hazel. She didn't say anything. "Order for me," Hazel commanded. Red rolled his eyes and said her order.

* * *

Yellow stepped out the shower and got dressed. Why was it so silent? Yellow strained to hear a word from Red or Hazel, but all was quiet. She stepped out the door.

No one was there. Perhaps they went to Blue's room. Yellow put the door stopper in and knocked on the next room. "Hello? It's me, Yellow."

Again, no one answered. Yellow went back into her room and closed the door. It was then that she saw a pink, sparkly piece of paper on the nightstand. She picked it up and read it.

_I was hungry and we couldn't wait for you. Sorry! :p Don't worry, we'll bring you takeout. Sorry again! Hazel~_

Yellow tossed the note in the trash. Of course no one could wait for her. She wasn't wanted. Hazel was prettier than her, and less shy. Yellow tried to choke back tears and went to see if her friends were online.

"Lyra and White and Y are online. Who would you like to chat with?" a computer voice asked. Yellow pondered for a moment, and clicked on Lyra.

"Hi Yellow!" Lyra's bubbly voice greeted. Her face was joyous like always. "Silver, come say hi to Yellow!" Silver was taking care of Lyra since Crystal was away.

"Hi, Yellow." Silver was too distracted playing PokeCraft.

"Aww, why the sad face?" Lyra asked, her face now frowning. Yellow sighed. "No one likes me.'

"Eh?! I like you! Silver, do you like Yellow?"

"Yeah. WAIT NO MY HOUSE!"

Lyra turned back to the screen. "Why do you think that?"

"Hazel is better than me. She's prettier, also."

"You're pretty! And she is not better than you!" Yellow sighed again at Lyra's constant optimism.

"Hey, Lyra, there's a dead bunny outside." Silver had paused his game and was looking out the window.

Lyra gasped. "I'll talk to you tomorrow..." The last thing Yellow heard was Lyra crying and Silver's footsteps. Again, she was ignored. Maybe she could text Sapphire for some tips.

Sapphire texted back a link that read: _How to Murder Someone Without Getting Caught_, along with Sapphire saying "it works!" Nope, the violent girl was no use. She'll just go check the news, then.

* * *

"Chop my steak for me," Hazel ordered Red.

"Why can't do it yourself?" Blue asked with anger.

Hazel glared at Blue. Blue stuck up the finger.

"Will you chop up my steak for me?" Hazel slid her steak towards Green. Blue coughed loudly and dramatically. Green took a knife and chopped it up.

Hazel ate her steak with a smug expression. "Thank you! You're so sweet, Green."

"You're welcome." Blue choked on her food. Crystal and X made polite conversations about their regions. In short, it was an awkward dinner.

After they finished eating, Red asked the waiter for some food in a take-out box. He nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Can I borrow your phone to call Yellow?" Blue asked Red. He gave his phone to Blue.

"Red, do you like Yellow?" Hazel asked. Red's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. As a friend."

"Will you ever go out with her?"

"She's just a friend."

"What about me?" Red stared at Hazel. If he said yes, she would cling to him forever. If he said no, then a huge long tantrum and a complaint to her father. Red didn't want to be seen as a rude person. The second choice was probably the best.

"Maybe." Hazel's face spread in a huge grin. "I love you, Red!" Blue was still chattering away to Yellow.

Unknown to Red, Yellow had heard the confession that Red made. "Erm," she said to Blue, trying to choke back another sob. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Yellow clicked the red hang up button, and went to the couch to drain her eyes of all moisture until she fell asleep.

* * *

So this chapter ends with Yellow crying like the last one. ._. I'm sorry Yellow. You are so sweet and innocent and I will click that link Sapphire sent to you.

I don't know if I'll update tomorrow. I have summer homework (whoever thought up the idea of summer school, I'm sending Sapphire after you).


	3. The Lumiose City Carnival

Yellow woke with puffy, dry eyes, while Hazel woke like an angel, without bed hair. Red was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"Good morning, Red!" Hazel chirped. "Hi Yellow." The pony-tailed girl merely muttered back a "Hi."

After the trio got dressed, they headed downstairs to get breakfast. Yellow made sure that she sat far away from Hazel. Very far away.

Hazel kept chatting with the boys, while Yellow and the girls looked with annoyed faces. They could literally feel the sappy love words coming out of Hazel's 24/7 open mouth.

"Oh, look, a carnival poster," Crystal blurted out, trying to shut Hazel up for at least half a minute. "It's free! How awesome is that?"

'Is there a love ride or something like that?" Hazel asked excitedly. No surprise.

"No," Crystal said coldly. "What a shame. Yellow and Red could have gone on it." Today, she felt like irking Hazel, just for a taste of her own medicine. It worked. Red and Yellow blushed, and Hazel's face went various shades of color. Blue and Crystal high-fived underneath the table.

"So let's hurry up and go!" Blue shouted. Green gave her a be-a-little-quieter look.

The seven finished breakfast and took a cab to the carnival. A giant Ferris Wheel could be seen with bright, flashing colors. A sweet scent of caramel and cotton candy floated through the air.

"Can we go on the merry-go-round?" Yellow asked shyly. It was three stories high, and that Keldeo looked like it was dying for someone to sit on it.

"Seriously?! Are you 10? Merry-go-rounds are for the immature," Hazel scoffed. Yellow wanted to kick her in the shin.

"Hazel, merry-go-rounds are actually quite fun. I agree with Yellow." _Yay for Crystal!_ Yellow cheered inside her head.

"Red, you aren't going, aren't you?" Hazel asked desperately. Red walked towards the ride, leaving a priceless expression on the lovesick girl's face. He sat on a Zebstrika next to Yellow. She felt happiness flooding her body.

The ride was over in such a short time. X rushed to a bathroom a quick as he could. He came back looking weak.

"No fast, twirly rides for me," he grunted. Blue patted his back. "You're gonna make it."

After the merry-go-round, Hazel made herself a destiny. _I will be with Red. Yellow will not get in my way again._

"I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel!" Blue pointed at the massive, colorful circle. "I call being with Green!"

"Pesky woman."

"I call being with Red." Hazel clutched to Red's arm and shot a glare at Yellow. Red stumbled from the sudden cling.

Crystal went with X. Yellow ended up being with a girl in a Pancham hat and gray eyes.

Yellow talked with the stranger and introduced herself for the duration of the ride, but the Pancham girl never said her name. Yellow just assumed that she was secretive. Pancham girl waved Yellow goodbye and ran off.

"What next?" Green asked.

"How about Bumper Cars?" X suggested.

The next thing Crystal knew was being slammed against everybody. Hazel seemed to bump Yellow at every second. Crystal tried to bump the brat for vengeance, but was stopped when a girl in a Pancham hat zoomed in between. Hazel had driven off somewhere.

Crystal soon located her. Pointing her car at a perfect point, she rushed into Hazel, sending her car spinning.

"Time to get off," a man's voice said over the loudspeaker. "Please exit the cars safely and in an organized manner. We hope you had fun at the Lumiose City Carnival."

Hazel was crying when they went out the doors.

"What's wrong?" X asked.

"Crystal bumped into me! She's so mean!"

"Hazel, that's the point of bumper cars." X sighed. Hazel just sobbed even louder.

"How about the ski lift thing?" Red said. Hazel stopped crying and perked up. "I'm sitting next to Red again!"

Hazel clambered in next to Red. The snow below was made by Vanilluxes and Glaceons. _I'm with Red again! Suck it, Yellow._

Yellow sat with Pancham girl again. _What's with seeing her everywhere? _she thought.

"Oh, it's you again, Yellow!" Pancham girl squealed. Yellow smiled and began a conversation.

Soon, it was time to get off the lift. Yellow landed face-first in the snow. Pancham girl jumped and snow went up in the air and fell like graceful ballerinas. The girl got up and waved Yellow goodbye again.

"I wanna go shopping now," Hazel complained.

"That roller coaster looks AWESOME," Green shouted at the same time as Hazel. Both looked at each other.

"Ladies first," she pouted.

"Ah, screw the rules. I want to go on the Flamin' Rapidash," Blue blinked at Green's sudden un-gentlemanly attitude.

Hazel crossed her arms. "I'll go, IF I get to sit with Red again." Red rolled his eyes, but agreed.

The waiting line took about half an hour. Yellow sat with X. Crystal was paired up with Blue. Green sat next to a girl in a Pancham hat. He swore that he knew her, but he couldn't figure out who she was.

The speaker crackled to life. "Please fasten your seat belts. We don't want any more blood-I MEAN ACCIDENTS. Have fun!"

A grunt and a roar was heard, and suddenly the car shot forward. The words, "I forgot that this was a fast and twirly ride!" was heard from Yellow's car. Blue held onto her hat instead of the handle. Hazel hugged Red so tight, Red thought he'll suffocate before the ride was over.

The ride went up and down and loop-de-loop, but Green kept a straight face through all of it. It wasn't that exciting. They'll have to step up their game if they wanted his heart to race. Boring.

A horrifying ghost lady suddenly burst out in front of Green. She had glowing green eyes that leaked out blood. The gown was tattered and had black stains. The ghost screeched out a horrible sound. Green shrieked and nearly peed his pants.

The ride slowed to a halt. A Haunter appeared and cackled in glee at its illusion, which made Yellow and Hazel cry.

"Please let go of me. I need to get out," Red panted. Now he knew how it felt to be deprived of oxygen. Hazel was stronger than she looked.

"Can we go shopping now?" she asked. The day was getting hot, so everybody agreed.

Hazel sprinted to the nearest Lumiose clothing store. She was not waiting for those slowpokes. She pressed an elevator button to go up, and stepped into the world of fashion.

* * *

"She needs to stop running off like this!" Red exhaled. "There are a million shopping stores in this city!"

The team decided to split up and search for her. _That little brat,_ Blue thought. _Wasting my precious time searching for her. It's so hot..._

* * *

"Hmm, where's the exit?" Hazel said to herself after half an hour. Her arms were loaded with clothes. This would all go to Dad's credit card. He was rich. The mini skirt was super cute. Little gold sequins over a ruffly pink cloth. The sunhat she found was gorgeous. It was red and green, like her idols. Should Red be her boyfriend? Or Green?

"I'm getting off track!" she shouted. Several people turned around and stared at her. Hazel glared at them in response. These people need to learn manners. Now, what she needed was a person who would show her the exit.

"Excuse me, I demand to be escorted to the exit," Hazel ordered a girl in a Pancham hat. The girl looked back at her with a twinkle in her gray eyes.

"Why, of course! Follow me please! But don't demand, Hazel. It's very rude." _How does she know my name?_

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere," Green huffed.

"Well, we can just leave her. She knows where the hotel is," Blue said. Crystal rolled her eyes at her suggestion.

"Omg, sorry guys, I got lost!" Hazel sprinted out of a clothing store with a girl in a Pancham hat. Yellow was starting to think that Pancham girl was stalking them.

"Hi, X," Pancham girl greeted.

"Uh, hi, random person..." X replied. How did she know her name?

"Aww, you don't recognize me?" the girl said as she took off her hat.

* * *

**I apologize for the late update. I had essays and reports. And to be honest, this is a horrible chapter. I double apologize for this.**


	4. Yellow and Hazel's Confrontation

Honey-colored hair flowed out from the hat. She smiled. "Now do you recognize me?"

X gasped. "Y! How come you didn't tell me?" Y laughed. "I wanted to surprise you! And Yellow! Sorry for freaking you out a bit. I guess I was sorta stalking you." Yellow smiled, her way of forgiveness.

"Ugh, enough of this silly reunion. I wanna shop somewhere else," Hazel groaned.

Y looked at Hazel. "Well bon-fucking-jour to you too. I was about to treat you guys to frozen yogurt, made by the best ice Pokemon."

"But I wanna go shopping! I hate fro-yo! I hate you! You're attention thirsty!"

"Hypocrite," Blue said under her breath.

"Hazel, we're going to eat frozen yogurt. Do not be selfish. We'll go shopping after." Crystal said.

Hazel started screaming. "So you want a contest huh?" Y remarked. "If I scream louder, we go for yogurt. You win, we shop."

_Is she trying to provoke her?_ Yellow wondered.

Y shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone within a two-mile range felt their eardrums split.

"So who won?" Y asked the group, whose ears rang loud as a church bell.

"Y," everyone declared. As a result, Hazel was pissed as hell.

"She's older, so it's not fair! I demand a fashion contest!" Y thought for a moment. "Why not?"

* * *

The contest was held at X's house because of his large patio. Poles were set around to make a dressing room, complete with light green curtains. Green, Yellow, and Crystal were the judges. A white erase board was used for the judging, on a scale from 1-10.

"Dress in your finest clothing! Y, I know you can do it! Hazel, uh, try your best. The theme is, SUMMER!" Blue had declared herself the announcer. She was fit for the job.

"SOMEONE HELP ME TIE THIS LACE RIGHT NOW!" Hazel shouted. Crystal rose from her seat and went into Hazel's dressing room. "Please say 'please' next time."

"STOP BOSSING ME AROUND, BLUEBERRY HAIR!" A heavy sigh was heard, and Crystal came out a few seconds later.

"Are ya guys done?" Blue yelled into the microphone. Both contestants answered yes.

Hazel strutted out wearing a hot pink sleeveless ruffly top with a black vest. She wore blue denim skinny jeans. Her feet were barely hidden with her straw wedges with pink straps. A light pink shoulder bag was slung over her left shoulder.

Y walked out in a black tank top with fluffy white neck wear. A red and gold layered skirt flared out. On her feet, she wore black fluffy boots. A hobo bag on her right shoulder bounced as she walked.

**Ratings for Hazel: 7(Green); 10(Yellow); 9(Crystal) | Ratings for Y: 9(Green); 10(Yellow); 9(Crystal)**

"Criticism time!" Blue announced. "Green, what do you think is wrong with Hazel's outfit?"

"Well," Green started. "Those shoes look too high. And the jeans. Skinny jeans in the summer? Are you sure that won't melt your legs?"

"Thank you for your opinion, Green. Now Yellow, is there anything Hazel should change?"

"Too much pink. But it's a nice outfit."

"I agree too. Crystal?"

"Same as Yellow. I like colorful."

"Now Y's outfit criticism!"

"Hmm," Green mumbled. "The boots look more wintery than summer."

"It's a pretty outfit! But I think the shirt should be another color," Yellow commented.

"The fluffy white neck wear looks out of place. Besides that, it's a cool outfit," Crystal said.

"Y wins!" Blue screamed. She whipped something out her bag and pressed a button. Applause sounded from the object.

"It's not fair! You are all biased!" Hazel screeched. Her face scrunched up and started to wail.

"Sweetie, life is gonna be a bitch if you are one yourself," Y mocked. "Now, we have to go to the local fro-yo place."

* * *

After several minutes of convincing Hazel to come eat, the group arrived at the parlor. A blast of cold air rushed out when the glass doors were opened.

"Oh, this feels so good..." Blue sighed. "Cold air..."

Yellow looked over the choices. There were so many. The wall was glass, so she could see Pokemon whipping up the cold treat. Berries and flavoring were soon added. A Froslass waved at her. Yellow smiled and waved back.

Crystal sat on a stool, about to dig in her treat. Mago berries were a weird color when they were blended...wait. Why was she observing frozen yogurt? Those lab days had something to do with it. She sighed, and lifted a bite to her mouth. It really was good.

Meanwhile, Hazel was sulking over her frozen yogurt. Y sat next to her.

"Okay, I admit that we got off to a bad start. How about we start over? My name's Y, nice to meet you." Y extended her hand to the other girl.

Hazel's only response was slapping Y's hand away.

"Alrighty then." Y ate her frozen yogurt without saying anything else.

After they all(except for Hazel) ate, the day was almost over. The group went back to the hotel. Y went back home.

"Um, Yellow, I need to have a talk with Red. So can you like, leave?" Hazel said this like a command. Not wanting to anger her, Yellow went to the other room. Blue and Crystal were painting each other's nails.

"'Sup Yellow? Did Miss Brat kick you out?" Blue asked sympathetically. Yellow nodded.

"Well, you have us! Come on, let's fancy your nails!" Crystal motioned Yellow to sit. The blonde sat, letting Crystal paint her nails a light, sparkly purple.

**_In Red's room_**

Hazel finally had Red all to herself. Red looked at her.

"Red, are you and Yellow in a relationship?"

"I told you, we're just friends." Hazel grinned inside her.

"Are we friends?"

"I...guess?"

"Oh, I messed up. What I'm trying to say is that I like you, Red. And, I kinda want you as my boyfriend. But since Yellow likes you, I don't want to butt in," Hazel blurted out.

Red didn't know how to respond. She just confessed her feelings to him. The last thing he wanted was Hazel to be hurt. He was going to put his feelings in the least hurtful way as possible.

"Hazel, I don't feel the same way as you. I'm very sorry if I hurt you. But I can't be in a relationship with you." Hazel looked like her puppy got ran over by a taxi.

"Oh, then...I need some time to myself..." Hazel ran out of the room, leaving Red feeling like a terrible person.

_**Back to Blue's room**_

Yellow looked over her nails. Crystal had major talent in painting nails. A cute Pikachu smiled at her on her left thumb.

"Ugh." Green sprayed air freshener in the air. "It stinks in here! Why paint your nails in the evening?"

"Your cologne smells like a rotting Skuntank. And the smell will wear off when we go eat dinner," Blue said.

"Hey, my cologne smells better than nail polish! It's made by the finest cologne makers."

X coughed and went to the balcony, followed by Green. The girls merely laughed.

**_Wherever Hazel is(Narnia, in a closet, a toilet stall, you decide)_**

_I knew it. Red liked Yellow. Why did she have to snatch the love of my life, my idol, away from me? I should get Red. Me! Not Yellow! It's not fair..._

Hazel's head shot up when she heard footsteps come into the bathroom(she's not exactly in a toilet stall, but close enough). Yellow entered. Great, the last person she wanted to see.

"Hazel what's wrong?: Yellow rushed over to the crying girl.

"You! You're the problem! You get everything! Red, sympathy, love! And me? Nothing."

In her rage, Hazel punched Yellow in her right eye. Yellow stumbled back.

"Wait, Hazel! I-"

'Shut it!" Hazel kicked Yellow in her chest, followed by more acts of aggression. "Stop trying to be so innocent! I'm not falling for your tricks!" The enraged girl shoved Yellow to the floor. When her rage subsided, Yellow could hardly breathe. The girl had broken her wrist, and was pretty sure that a black eye was present on her face.

"Who's lying on the floor now? Who's the loser now, huh?" Hazel walked out, leaving Yellow shivering on the floor.

_**In Blue's room**_

"Yellow's been gone for a long time," Crystal said worriedly.

"I think she's going number 2," Blue joked. Crystal lightly punched her.

"She said she was going to take a _quick_ trip, you nasty girl!" Blue just laughed.

"But seriously, I think we should go check on her." Crystal and Blue got up and walked toward the door. The two girls went around a corner and opened the girl's bathroom door.

"Yellow!" Crystal picked the small girl up. "What happened? Is anything broken?"

Blue wet a paper towel and applied it on Yellow's black eye.

"Hazel got mad at me for some reason, and she hurt me. My right wrist is broken," Yellow sniffled. Blue was now trembling with anger. Hazel was a brat, but the brunette couldn't believe that she would go this far.

"Blue, let's carry her to the room." Blue nodded and took Yellow's legs. Yellow knocked the door with her left hand. Green opened the door, and did a double take.

"Holy shit Yellow, did you get mugged?"

"Hazel did this," Blue said through gritted teeth as she laid Yellow on the bed.

"X, go grab some peroxide from my kit." Crystal instructed, pointing to a red box.

X took a bottle of peroxide from the kit. "Yellow, this will hurt." He applied it gently onto her cuts and scrapes. The injured girl winced.

"The best we can do about her wrist is to wrap it in gauze. We'll go to the Pokemon center tomorrow," Crystal muttered as she lifted Yellow's limp arm. "Gauze please." X gave a roll to her. "Bandages please."

After a while, Yellow was covered in bandages. "Thanks, Crystal, Blue, Green, and X."

"Thank us after we kill Hazel," Blue growled. "I'm calling Sapphire here."

"Blue, be sensible. We have to confront Professor Sycamore about this," Green said, laying his hand on Blue's shoulder. She slapped it away.

"Oh, sure, like he'll do anything about it. She's his precious angel! I can't believe you!"

"Blue-" Green sighed. It was useless to talk to Blue normally right now.

Red peered in the open doorway. "We should go eat now. Yellow! What happened?"

"Hazel," they all replied.

"Huh?"

"We should discuss this at dinner," Green said.

At dinner, Blue and Crystal sat on both sides of Yellow. Blue had Red sit on front of Yellow. This way, Hazel couldn't harm Yellow.

"Yellow's story first," Red declared.

"I walked into the bathroom, and Hazel was crying. I asked her what was wrong, but she attacked me."

"Hazel?"

"It was true that I was crying in the bathroom. It was because I felt left out. Yellow came in and started insulting me. She was the one that threw the first punch. I only hurt her in self-defense. I fled the bathroom, because I was scared that Yellow would hurt me again."

"Hazel, if Yellow hurt you, where are the bruises?" Blue asked.

"She's a weak puncher."

Blue rolled her eyes.

"Hazel, even if Yellow threw the first punch, you shouldn't have beat her up so badly," Red scolded. Hazel turned red in the face.

"What? Yellow was the one who started it!" Hazel yelled.

"Quiet down please," Crystal whispered.

She ignored Crystal. "I'm always the one getting blamed. I'm always the one that no one sides with!"

"Is everything all right?" a waiter asked, looking at Hazel.

"We are perfectly fine. She's just upset about her, uh, Skitty," Green answered. The waiter nodded and walked off.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Hazel sniffled and used Green's shoulder as a pillow, which made him very uncomfortable.

They retired to their rooms afterwards. Red gave up his bed so Yellow could sleep on it.

_**Hazel's POV**_

_Oh, Yellow, how everybody loves you. You must feel so loved, while I feel like dirt. _

I got a purple gel pen out of my bag. On Yellow's arm I wrote, "I hate Red and everyone else." I drew Blue's face and drew an "X" over it. Soon, Yellow's arm were covered in messages.

Her cast! I needed to do her cast! Fortunately, I was a talented artist. How about pictures of Yellow punching Blue and Crystal. Especially blueberry-hair. I hate her. Trying to be so grown up!

I was done in a short amount of time. Time to sleep. I'll enjoy Yellow's reaction tomorrow.

* * *

Wow. I really made Hazel a total bitch. Eh, who cares.

Yellow: Why must you hate me?"

Me: It's okay Yellow. Something good will happen.

Yellow:That's what you say all the time...

Me: Trust me!


	5. Kidnapped

Yellow woke up, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light. Her right arm began to itch, so she scratched it. The itchiness wouldn't go away. She looked at it, and saw horrible illustrations of her friends. Her cast also suffered the same fate. To make matters worse, her skin was apparently allergic to the substance in the ink. Now her arm was turning red from the scratching. Who could have done this?

"Good morning Yellow." Yellow jumped a bit fro Red's sudden greeting. "What's that on your arm?"

"Ah, nothing!" Yellow held her arm behind her back.

"Yellow, it's red and purple. Let me see it." Red took her arm. "You hate all of us?"

"No! I woke up and my arm was covered in these! I don't hate all of you!" Red arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"I believe you. We should get the ink washed off, but you'll probably have to borrow some cream from Crystal's kit." Red wet a paper towel tried to scrub off the ink.

Hazel woke up. Red and Yellow were gone from their beds (or sofas). The bathroom light was on. Suspicious, she peeked her head in the doorway.

Red was still scrubbing Yellow's arm. Hazel felt her anger boil. This was proof that Yellow got any guy she wanted. Stealing Red away from her? Unacceptable!

"Oh, Yellow, what happened to your arm?" Hazel asked in false concern.

"_Someone_ drew on it while I was asleep. And I'm kind of allergic to the ink." Yellow wanted to accuse Hazel, but more drama(and possibly injuries) would befall.

"That's too bad Yellow. I hope it washes off," Hazel said.

"I'm going to ask Crystal for some cream," Red said as he rushed out the door.

Hazel gave Yellow a smile so fake even a baby could tell the difference. Yellow gritted her teeth.

Red poked his head in the bathroom. "Here's the cream, Yellow." She took it and put it on her arm.

"Red, will you take me on a morning stroll?" Hazel asked. The evil mind of hers knew that the Kanto Champion could never reject a request like that. She silently thanked the author for giving her this gift.

"Hey, you broke the fourth wall!" A girl with caramel-colored hair yelled. "Now I have to fix it..."

The three looked as the girl tried to patch up a rip in open space. What they could hear was someone typing on the computer, but it was quickly sealed with duct tape.

"I appreciate your patience. I, Celestella Hassock, will take my leave. And Hazel, don't break the wall again." Celestella disappeared.

"Why is everybody telling me what to do!" Hazel pouted. The "fourth wall" rip opened up again and an arm shot out to punch Hazel on the cheek. "Ow!"

Red and Yellow just watched as Hazel put on a dramatic show about her injured cheek.

"So, do we go on the morning stroll or what?" Red asked. The professor's daughter perked up.

"Oh, yes. Let's go!" She dragged him out the door, leaving Yellow alone again. Guess it was hangout-with-Blue-and-Crystal time.

"Don't tell me Princess kicked ya out again!" Blue said from her laptop. "Hold on, Silver. I have some knuckle exercise to do."

"Go for it," Silver's voice muttered. A high-pitched giggle came from the laptop, followed by Silver screaming, "Where did you get my baby pictures?"

Yellow sat on a chair and started to cry. "I feel like no one cares about me..." She then launched into a long rant about Hazel, the writing on her arm, and how left out she felt.

"Yellow, you know we care about you. And that the 'no one' you were saying referred to Red."

Sometimes Yellow thought Blue was actually a Psychic-type that knew how to talk and transform.

Crystal patted Yellow on the back, and eventually her tears subsided.

* * *

_Red's walk with Miss Brat_

"I love walking in the morning, don't you?" Hazel clutched onto Red's arm.

"Uh, yes." He tried to ignore the poor blood circulation in his arm.

To be honest, Red felt guilty for not inviting Yellow. At the same time, he didn't want his fangirl harming her. Was life as a Champion this complicated?

"Hello." A man in a bright orange suit stopped them. "My name is Dave."

"Hi, Dave," Red stuttered out. The man pulled out a water gun. _Where was this going?_

Dave squirted the "water" into Red's eyes. He shrieked in pain. Dave grabbed Hazel away, slinging her over his shoulder.

"I am Professor Sycamore's daughter! I expect to be carried bridal style, or you will release me!"

"Kid, I don't give a peach-flavored fuck on how you expect to be carried. And no matter how many times you ask to be released, I will not do it. Why do people say that anyways?" The kidnapped gir kicked and pounded, but it had no effect.

"No!" Red tried to open his eyes, but it hurt to do so. This would hurt him as a Champion, not being able to fight back. And what would happen to Hazel?

Y saw the whole thing. She rushed over to the young man squirming on the ground.

"Red! What happened?"

"Hazel was kidnapped by a guy named Dave in an orange suit! And he squirted some liquid into my eyes!"

"I think I can solve the eye problem." Y fished into her bag and pulled out a yellow bottle. "Red, open your eyes as long as you can."

As soon as he lifted his eyelids, Y sprayed a mist into his eyes.

"OH MY ARCEUS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? The pain! It BURNS like HELL now!" He was in too much pain to be a gentleman.

"Would you rather be permanently blind?"

Red groaned. He could open his eyes now, but it still hurt.

"That was poison. And the Dave guy, he's a member of Team Flare. I'm sure of it."

"What's Team Flare?"

"The best explanation I can give is that they want to kill anything that's not fabulous."

Y held out her hand to help Red up. "Come on, we gotta tell the others about this."

* * *

_Blue's room_

A pounding was heard at the door. Green opened it.

"OKAY ALL OF YOU ARE AWAKE! GOOD. WE GOTTA BLOW UP THE TEAM FLARE HQ!" Y yelled.

"Why?" X asked apathetically from his book.

"'Cuz they got Hazel!" All of their heads shot up.

"What?"

"Red, weren't you supposed to-"

"Yay!"

Everyone glared at Blue. She shrugged her shoulders. "I was being sarcastic."

"My eyes are really red," Red muttered.

"Your eyes are red on a daily basis," Green replied. "Let's discuss the plan to get Hazel back."

* * *

_Team Flare HQ_

Dave threw the girl into a cell. His eardrums seriously needed repairing.

"Do you expect me to LIVE here? I at least want a down mattress, silk carpets, and a wardrobe! And I want caviar!"

Dave ignored the girl's demands. Lysandre would take care of her. He walked away from the prison.

The Team Flare member walked into Lysandre's office. His boss looked at him with dark eyes.

"Did you get Sycamore's daughter?"

"Yes, sir. She keeps demanding all kinds of ridiculous stuff, like caviar."

"Caviar is not ridiculous. I like caviar. I think I'll order some right now." The Team Flare boss pulled out his smartphone and called someone. Then he hung up.

"Sir, what is caviar?" Dave asked.

Lysandre suddenly stopped. He started to breathe very slowly.

"Wh-wh-what's caviar? You don't know what caviar is?! What did you think it was?"

"A type of peach, sir!"

"I can't believe you! Get out of my sight!"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Dave scrambled out of the the office.

Lysandre put his face in his hands. Why did Dave have to be so stupid?

He picked up a pen and some paper.

_To Professor Sycamore,_

_You thought your daughter was safe with the Pokedex holders. I am writing this to you confirm this as false. I have your daughter in my headquarters right now. Send me 9000000 Pokedollars, and I will release her. Deliver the money by mail._

_Lysandre_

"Malva, take this envelope and send it to the professor."

"Yes, sir."

Lysandre relaxed in his chair. The money would be used to fund his new project. Hazel would also be used for...a major part.

_Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde...you'll all be mine soon..._

* * *

_The Pokedex Holders_

"Okay, so Yellow, X, and I will go in. Blue and Y, distract them. Red and Crystal, beat up the grunts that try to hurt Blue and Y." Green smiled. He was the definition of a planner.

"I'll be a great distraction, I guarantee you, Green!" Blue shouted as she pumped her fists in the air. "Leave it to the expert!"

Green rolled his eyes. "Now we got this straight, let's go. We don't have time to waste."

_A lot of time later..._

"This is the HQ," Y declared. "Blue, Red, let's go!"

Red and Crystal hid behind a wall, since Blue insisted them too.

"But what if the guard hurts you?" he had asked.

"Don't question my knuckles," was her reply.

Blue skipped over to the guard. "I need to see Lysandre outside right now."

"He's busy. Now scram."

Blue started to fake cry. "How cruel this region is! No one allows an old friend to visit!"

Y joined in the action. "I wanted to pay him a visit. All these years..."

The guard was very uncomfortable with crying girls. Red looked at the two actresses and sweatdropped.

"Fine, fine! Lysandre, sir, two girls want to see you."

The Team Flare boss groaned. Probably the Pokedex holders.

As soon as he walked through the doors, a girl with a white hat hugged him.

"Who are you?"

"Lysandre, you don't remember? I'm your childhood friend, Leaf!"

"And me, Serena!" a girl with a red hat said.

"I don't know you people. And you aren't close to the same age as me."

"Can you send the guard inside? I need to speak with you privately." Blue pleaded with puppy eyes.

Lysandre sighed, but sent the guard inside the headquarters. Y signaled the hiding Green, Yellow, and X to go in. Blue leaded Lysandre away.

"The reason we all look young is because we were frozen for a long time. I was your BFF. We used to play tag all the time! And Serena my, uh, sister, sometimes played too!"

Lysandre looked at his "friend" suspiciously. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Blue(Leaf) had ordered her Ditto to turn into a picture of young her and Lysandre together. She handed the "picture" to Lysandre.

"Hmm." The picture was very realistic. Maybe Leaf and Serena were telling the truth.

"I still don't remember you, but let's have a talk inside."

* * *

_Green, X and Yellow_

"They're pretty good actresses," X admitted.

Green nodded. Fortunately, no grunts were in the hall. Then again, you could never be too careful.

"Green, I found a document," Yellow whispered. She handed him a sheet of paper. He read over it.

"Oh, no. They're going to summon legendary Pokemon! Hazel is going to be the-"

"Hey!" A man opened appeared at the corner, wearing a bright orange suit. "Intruder alert! Get all the grunts we can!"

The man tried to grab Yellow, but X kicked him in the sack of pain. He crumpled to the floor.

"Where's the prison?" X asked darkly.

"We're not going to let you interfere with our plans!"

Green glared at the grunt. "X asked you where the prison was. You better tell him, or I'll have to chop off your microscopic manhood."

The grunt yelled a little. "It's upstairs! Don't hurt me anymore!"

The interrogation took a little too much time. Several grunts were already coming.

"X! Yellow! Go get Hazel! I'll fend them off!" Green ordered.

X took Yellow's hand and rushed farther down the hallway. Green started to punch the grunts in the face, kicking their shins.

"Green!" a feminine voice shouted. He tried to look over the grunts. Blue was waving her hands frantically. Behind her were Crystal, Y, and Red.

"Red and Crystal, help Green! Me and Y will go after Yellow and X!" Blue commanded.

"It's Y and I, Blue. X and Yellow went down the hall."

Blue stuck her tongue out at the perfectionist.

"Take this!" Y threw a yellow bottle to Red as she ran. "Some of them carry the poison spray. The mist inside that bottle will nullify the effect."

Red put the bottle in his pocket, and along with Crystal, began to fight.

* * *

_Hazel_

_I really hated this prison cell. I was a person of high ranking! The least they could give me is a down mattress!_

"Hazel!" a voice shouted.

"Red?" she answered back. _My knight in shining armor came to rescue me! Although Green wouldn't be so bad either..._

"It's me, X." Yellow detected some sadness in his voice.

"Aww, why didn't Red or Green come to save me instead of you two?"

X fell to the floor in fetal position. "I knew no one loved me...I'm a curse to this region..."

"It's okay, X. I accept you," Yellow soothed.

"Yellow! X!" Two other voices came nearer. To Yellow's surprise, it was Blue and Y.

Blue quickly picked the lock while Y and Yellow tried to tell X that he wasn't a hated person.

"You're free," Blue mumbled. Hazel stepped out, looking at X with distaste.

"Now let's go back," Y said after getting X to stand up.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," a man chuckled.

"It's that Dave peasant!" Hazel shouted.

"Yes, yes I am! I finally know what caviar is! And I'm here to take you all."

* * *

**Yay! My OC [Celestella] makes a minor appearance!**

**I also want to give a shoutout to Dragonsh1re! Thanks for supporting me!**

**My school will be starting soon, so I won't update a lot. **


	6. The Roof Plan

_Fountain of Lies: *explodes*_

* * *

"Oh, that's hilarious," Blue scoffed. "You wanna have a taste of a knuckle sandwich?"

Dave sneered. "I have your precious friends. Hurt me and I will give commands to the others to hurt them." Yellow's eyes widened.

"Now children, come with me peacefully and they will be safe. No guarantee though." Blue growled, but unclenched her fist. Dave smiled evilly.

The group reluctantly trudged after the Team Flare grunt. He led them into a dark room. "Don't try to run away. You know what will happen." Then he went out and locked the door.

"I'm hungry," Hazel complained.

"How could you whine about being hungry at a time like this?" Y scolded.

The two girls started to bicker until the door opened again.

Lysandre was standing there, his face emotionless.

"You have a good father, Hazel. He sent the funds very quickly."

"THAT MONEY WAS SUPPOSED TO GO FOR MY POKEPHONE MASTER RELEASED NEXT MONTH!" Yellow hid behind Blue. This man looked like a murderer. There was that gleam in his cold, black eyes.

"Enough meaningless chit-chat. Follow me," Lysandre snapped. Hazel still ranted about the money for her PokePhone Master, then Lysandre tied all their hands together and gagged them. Which was probably because of Hazel's beautiful screeching voice.

They were led up to the roof, where many scientists were. Dave was there too, giving out orders.

"Is everything working perfectly?" Lysandre asked.

"Yes's" were heard.

"Good job, Dave."

"Thank you, sir! Can I get a promotion?"

"No." Dave looked crestfallen, and went back to work.

Everything was working out perfectly. All he needed now were three sacrifices. Three people, and the world would be his little oyster. He would become a god, a legendary being. Then he could get the other Dexholders and force them to use their talents for him. Oh, how soon it was for the world to change.

"Set up the mind-reading device, Dave. Write a full-detailed report on each Dexholder."

"Yes, sir."

Dave pulled out a purple machine with a red stone on it. The stone bore a very strong resemblance to the gem on Espeon's forehead.

He scanned each of them, and it apparently caused extreme pain.

"The strongest are Red, Green, and Crystal. Sycamore's daughter is the weakest."

Hazel's face turned redder than a cherry. She made angry muffled sounds through her gag.

"Also, I suggest that you do not use Yellow as a sacrifice. She has amazing healing powers." Lysandre nodded and took the notes away from Dave.

"Congrats, you three. Your lives will be used for world domination. Please do not be scared. The pain will be great, but temporary." Red, Green, and Crystal struggled as grunts carried then inside a large glowing circle. Lysandre cackled.

"If the famous three other legendary Pokemon, Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion exist, the other three, Blue, X, and Y, will also be used. After this ceremony, place them in prison. Let the weakling, Hazel, free." Lysandre ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Now." The Team Flare leader began chanting words in a strange language. Three forms began to appear, while the three Dexholders grew pale and tried to breathe. Blue's screams became louder within her gag. She managed to spit it out.

"Let me be in the place of Green! I'm a criminal! He's a Gym Leader and a good guy!" Malva glared at Blue and gagged her again. The ceremony was almost over, along with the sacrifice's lives. The forms took the shape of a deer, a giant Y-shaped bird, and a snake thingy. A helicopter sounded nearby.

"(Translating the weird language Lysandre was speak)"_And so we hope, that you three shall accept-_"

"BON-FUCKING-JOUR!" Someone dropped from the helicopter in the sky and landed onto Lysandre. The forms disappeared; the chant interrupted.

Lysandre roared with anger. That "someone" turned out to be Sapphire. How she survived the fall was a wonder. But you know, the law of physics are scared of Sapphire.

The female Hoenn Dexholder beat Lysandre to the ground. Immediately, grunts rushed over to pry the wild girl away from their boss.

"Hey! Come down!" Sapphire yelled at the hovering helicopter.

"Um, I would DIE," a male voice called back.

"Platinum, push Sissy Boy." The amount of grunts was getting overwhelming. As much as Sapphire hated to admit, she needed help.

"Senior Sapphire, according to the law of physics, a fall that high will kill Senior Ruby on impact. He will need a parachute," Platinum replied in a deadly calm voice.

"Ugh, whatever. Just make him come down." A grunt pulled her hair, and Sapphire socked him in the gut.

"I am sorry, Senior Ruby." Platinum had guards restrain him, and attach a parachute on his back. "Do not worry. These are five-star parachutes. Just make sure to pull the string."

A high-pitched shriek was heard, and a boy with a white hat gently landed onto the Team Flare roof. Next came a girl in a white beanie with a black and pink dress. The girl dusted herself off.

"Ruby, come on and beat up these guys! Platinum, you can join too!" However, neither one of them seemed willing to fight. Ruby didn't want dirt on his clothes, and Platinum felt fighting could be replaced by a debate.

_Ugh, sissies_, thought Sapphire. "Well, at least untie the others!" Realizing that three Dexholders were tied up, Ruby and Platinum hurried to untie them.

As soon as Blue was freed, she went to untie the "sacrifices." Then she proceeded to help Sapphire beat up grunts. X and Y joined them. Yellow hugged Red.

"Alright," Sapphire panted in the midst of many unconscious grunts. "Where's the boss?" Blue scanned for Lysandre, and saw Malva trying to run away.

"Hey, get that pink-haired lady!" She and Sapphire charged after Malva. Red and Green walked over and grabbed the Team Flare admin's arm.

"I'll never spit out any information to you kids!" she hissed. Blue looked at Malva straight in the eye.

"Then we'll get it by force. You have a choice of being tickled by me, or getting beat up by those gentlemen."

"Tickling? You must be a naive little girl." Blue smirked and wiggled her fingers.

"Very well, then."

Blue and Sapphire launched onto Malva and tickled her furiously. Screams were pierced the air. Red and Green tried to keep from falling over with Malva's struggles.

"Mommy, what's that noise?" a little boy in the streets of Kalos asked. His mother looked at the Team Flare building. "Um..."

"Hi!" Y called to the mother and the boy. "Don't mind the screams, we're having a tickling contest!"

"Can I join?" His mother pulled him away.

"Colby, look! New toys at the toy store!" Colby started to walk away.

"I'll come back later, lady!" He waved to Y, and she waved back. The mother and child hurried off to the nearby toy store.

X tapped Y on the shoulder. "Shouldn't we be looking for Lysandre?"

"My ankles hurt from being tied up." X rolled his eyes, but didn't try to convince her to look.

Tickling Malva produced no success. Blue looked at Red and Green.

"Guess we have no choice then..." Both boys cracked their knuckles. Crystal, hearing, made the sniffling Yellow turn away.

After many fists and bruises later, Malva still wouldn't spill any information. Blue groaned.

"Call the police, Platinum. I hate to say this, but I give up." Platinum nodded and pulled out her Pokephone Master.

"Hey, it was supposed to be released next month!" Hazel said. "Let me see it." She tried to grab it from the Sinnoh Dexholder.

"My father bought the Pokephone Company. I will let you see it after I call the police." Platinum held her arm up high, but she and Hazel were about the same height. Hazel knocked it off her hand, and the phone bounced until it shattered. Everybody, hearing the commotion, turned to see what happened. Blue's jaw fell to the ground.

"It was her fault," Hazel accused Platinum.

"I've had it!" Blue marched over to Hazel, but Sapphire held her back.

"I have a phone! Calm down, everyone!" Ruby pulled out his phone and dialed the police.

"We have a Team Flare member. Yes, we have her restrained. Goodbye."

Platinum stared at her broken phone. Shame, she could have called her personal limo to get out of this horrible place. She sighed, imagining all the explaining she would have to do to her father.

Malva cackled softly. These kids, they didn't know, huh? Even if the cops did arrive, everybody would be dead. Red eyed her and she shot him a look.

The Team Flare admin opened her mouth and closed it quickly. Immediately, a strange, loud beeping sound was heard. Everybody's eyes widened.

"You foolish kids all have exactly a measly minute to live! Hope you all devised an escape plan!"

"Troppy! Go!" Sapphire reached into her bag to find Tropius' Pokeball. There was nothing but a plastic bag full of bacon. Oh, she left them on the helicopter. Curse auto-pilot!

The others shook their heads. Team Flare had confiscated their Pokemon.

"Alright, Crystal, since you have the stronger legs, get our Pokemon! Carry Yellow, she can listen to their voices. Y, you have experience flying, right? Take Ruby's parachute and borrow a car. Steal one, I don't care! The rest of you, stay put!" Blue ordered.

"I want Platinum's parachute," Hazel said. "Daddy was supposed to take me skydiving Thursday."

Blue gave Hazel a glare so poisonous it shut her up in a second. Y took Ruby's parachute and jumped off the building.

"When Y returns with a car, we jump off using Platinum's parachute. Crystal kicks it back up and we go down by twos. Everybody, choose a partner." Blue watched as the people scuttled around. "Hazel, you'll go with me."

"Forty seconds..." Malva whispered.

"What about her?" Green asked as he jerked Malva's arm.

"Leave her here. Jail time won't do any good." Platinum gasped at the cold, immediate answer of her senior. The way she said it, it was like Blue was devoid of all pity for her.

A screeching noise sliced through the air. A van was waiting for them and Y was waving. Crystal and Yellow came out the front door with a large bag.

"X, Platinum, you go first. Then Ruby and Sapphire, me and Hazel, and then Red and Green."

"Isn't it wiser for Crystal to release a flying-type Pokemon?" Platinum asked.

Blue pondered this, wondering why she hadn't thought of that idea in the first place. "Great point, junior. Crystal, release my Wigglytuff!" Crystal nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. A pink, round creature came out.

"Jiggly, inflate and fly us down!" The pink Pokemon swelled up to an enormous size and floated up.

"10 seconds..."

Blue practically tossed them onto Wigglytuff, and boarded on herself. Green was the only one left to go on the Pokemon.

"Green, leave Malva here!" He sighed, but ran towards the waiting people.

However, Malva clutched onto Green's shirt. Her weight made him fall to the ground.

"Get out of here Blue!" Green shouted.

"No!"

"I'm the smarter one! Leave me here RIGHT NOW! Do you want everyone else to die because of you?" Blue choked back a sob, but flew away and started up the vehicle.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The building trembled, then a rumble; rocks flew, and Blue looked back and shed her first tears in years and screamed.

* * *

**Oh, that cliffhanger!**

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time! I'm stressed with schoolwork and I've been sick a lot lately. I'm feeling better, but I'm still kind of weak. I'll try to get started on that next chapter.**

**Should I have Green die? Hmm...I do want to drink tears right now...**


	7. Meeting of Everybody(except for them)

"Green!" Yellow put her head out the window as soon as the building exploded.

"Put your damn head back in the car! Do you want debris to go through your head?" Blue shouted, still crying. The vehicle swerved and cars screeched out of the way. The passengers were thrown to one side, which wasn't good since the van was packed past its limit.

Yellow flinched at Blue's sudden explosion at her as Sapphire slammed into her. But it was understandable, since Blue and Green had a sort-of romantic relationship with each other. The blonde pulled her head back in the car and closed the window. Blue wasn't the best driver in the world, and the van made all kinds of weird, jerky movements. Suddenly, it halted.

"Really Y? You couldn't have gotten us a car with full gas?" Blue yelled, twisting the "borrowed" keys repeatedly.

"It was the first one I found! We only had a minute to live! And aren't we far enough?"

"Enough!" Red shouted. "Arguing won't do anything. The police should be around here. Now get out the car and we'll see if the police came." The group shuffled out the van, looking at the pile of smoking debris. They walked slowly to the rubble.

Blue started to cry again. She dove into the rocks and threw them, shouting, "Green! Green!" A couple of policemen clutched to both her arms and tried to pull her away. The brunette struggled and kicked.

"Miss, please! It's dangerous!"

"My friend is in there!"

"We'll try our best to find him. Please, calm down!"

"Blue." Crystal put her hand on her shoulder. "Let's get back to the hotel. The police will manage this." The sobbing teen sniffled, but stopped struggling and followed Crystal to the hotel.

A man stomped over to the site and pointed to Y. "Hey, where's my van, thief?"

Y looked at them for support. Red and Platinum stepped up.

"We're very sorry that our friend, Y, took your van. But we were on the building that was here just now, and she didn't have a choice."

"I'll compensate for your van," Platinum said as she pulled out her wallet.

"You kids and your reckless minds..." The man sighed. "I have insurance, so keep your money. But actually think of a plan next time, okay?"

"We will," Ruby sighed. The man walked off, muttering under his breath.

"Y'all just gonna stand there?" A policeman looked at them. "We're gonna get a bulldozer soon."

All their mouths dropped open. "A what?!"

"After we find your friend, of course. By the way, didn't you guys say there was a second person?"

"Leave her there to rot," Sapphire retorted. The policeman gave her a look that seemed like a cross between confusion and horror. "But by law..."

"I don't care. Malva is nothing but an ass." He sighed and wrote something in his notebook. Yellow coughed in the dusty air.

A car suddenly came up next to them. Professor Sycamore came out, running to hug Hazel. "Oh, sweetie, I've been so worried about you!"

"Me too, Daddy. I was almost killed. To make up for that, I want a cruise trip to Hoenn's beaches."

"We'll discuss that later." Sycamore looked with sorrow at the Pokedex Holders. "I'm sorry, about Green."

None of them replied, but they all had tears running down their cheeks, even Sapphire. Green, the most serious one in their group, gone. The co-leader. The young man who cared for them, even though he showed it in strange ways. Just in one explosion, gone.

Daisy Oak appeared, with a Mega-Alakazam. She scanned around the area.

"Eh? Daisy? How'd you get here?" Red asked.

"This Alakazam can teleport people to other regions, but it'll take a day to rest up. Is-is Green here?" She knew the answer already by their silence. She started to break down in tears. "Grandfather is at home. He had a heart problem when he heard the news...He'll be fine now..."

It really was a sad sight to see. A bunch of teenagers, crying in silence, standing over a smoking, dusty pile of debris. The police lifting up rocks, trying to find a young man with brown, spiky hair. A crowd grew around, so much that yellow tape had to be put out. Questions arose like birds.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Red said, coughing. "The-the air is bad for our lungs." Nobody disagreed with that.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Blue was asleep on the bed. Crystal was explaining everything to Lyra and Silver. Lyra was bawling, and Silver ran away from the camera. A door slammed, and then a locking sound. She said goodbye to Lyra, and turned the laptop off.

The sun was setting, but hunger didn't rumble in their stomachs. Just the events of today made them sick.

Red unlocked the door to their room. Hazel went off to take a shower. Yellow grabbed a tissue box and trash can next to the bed. TV to me, I guess, Red thought. Wonder what the camera people caught.

Alexa appeared on the screen. "Right now, the police are searching for a teenager named Green Oak. The rubble makes it hard to find, though. Meanwhile, the group of children shown here, are assumed to be Oak's friends. Keep a lookout for Lysandre. Citizens are told to not question these children, as they are in great grief and will not respond."

A commercial about toothpaste came on, and Red turned the TV off. He hoped that Green was under the rocks, alive. But there was a deep, nagging feeling in his heart, a feeling he felt sometimes and it was usually right, a feeling that Green was already crushed and his body would be cold by the time the policemen found it.

* * *

_The rocks pushed against his chest. All he saw was darkness, and he could only breathe a little. The air was too full of dust._

_Were there faint voices outside, or was it his imagination? If only that annoying ringing noise would stop..._

_He felt his eyes start to close. Did dying feel like this?_

_"_Blue..._" he said as his eyes closed shut._

* * *

There was a knock on Red's door. He opened it and saw Professor Sycamore outside.

"Any news?" he asked desperately.

Sycamore shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry. If i hadn't sent you on this trip, your friend would be fine right now."

Red tried to keep from crying, but a tear slipped out. No use now; his lip was already covered in dried blood by frequent biting.

"I came to pick up Hazel up. Is she here?"

"I'm coming, Daddy. I just need to get dressed," a voice came from the bathroom. She came out and waved to Red and Yellow.

"Bye Red! Bye Yellow," she said as she walked out. Yellow didn't respond, but the covers seemed to move up and down slowly.

"By the way, Red, the police took stuff from a helicopter. I believe these Pokeballs are your friend's, Platinum, right?" Red took the bag. He would give it to them tomorrow, at the funeral. The door closed, leaving a loud sound of silence except for the TV.

The TV switched to a jolly song with people smiling. Ironically, the show's title was "Friends 4 Life." Not wanting to break down, Red hit the off button on the remote. Maybe he should sleep too, like Yellow.

* * *

Blue was shaking some aspirin onto her palm. X and Y had gone home, and Ruby, Sapphire, and Platinum had rented a separate room.

"Blue, please be careful about the intake of those," Crystal warned. "You're only supposed to take two a day. Can't you read?" She took a pill from Blue's hand and put it back in the bottle.

"I-" The female Kanto Dexholder started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Crystal soothed as she put her arm around her.

"No, it's fine, it's just-"

"I think it's best you go back to sleep, Blue." The brunette let Crystal walk her to the bed. The white sheets soon became damp with tears.

Beep.

Blue's eyes widened. Crystal looked at her phone in her pocket and saw a text notification.

It was from Lyra. "I'm coming to Kalos with everyone else. Arriving tomorrow morning."

"What was that?" Blue asked. "It sounded like the timing sound of the bomb."

"It's my phone. Lyra said that all of the Dexholders would be coming for his funeral."

Blue had cried her supply of tears dry. "But he still isn't found. What if he's still alive? I know Green! He could be alive!" She placed both her hands on Crystal's shoulder. "They didn't find him. There's no need for a funeral. He's still alive; I know it." Her eyes were bloodshot and wide.

"Blue, please go to sleep. There's no way he could be alive. All that rubble crushed his body, remember?"

"No! No, no, no!" Blue shouted as she shook her head. She clutched her head.

Crystal tried to lay her head on the pillow, but Blue struggled furiously.

"No, please don't! They're going to return! I don't want to sleep!"

"Who? Who's going to return?"

"He doesn't love me...right?" Blue calmed down and looked at Crystal with glassy blue eyes. "Should I tell him that I love him? Will he reject me?"

She was probably talking about Green and nightmares. If her shock continued, Blue might do something that could seriously injure someone or herself. She needed to keep a close eye on her.

At last, Blue's ramblings ended and she feel asleep. The blue haired girl sighed, and went to get some rest.

**The next morning**

"Hey, Blue. Get dressed."

The brunette grumbled and put a hand over her eyes to block the sunlight flowing in through the large window. She felt weak and ill after yesterday's events. The last thing she wanted to do was go to his funeral.

"Blue!" Crystal's loud voice snapped her awake.

"Okay...I'm going." Blue took a black blouse and black skirt. Suddenly, in a fit of sudden anger, she kicked the wall, leaving a mark on it. If Malva kept her dirty hands to herself, this wouldn't have happened.

"No kicking."

"Fine, fine." Let everyone scold her. It wasn't like she cared anymore. The person she cared the most about, beside her parents, was gone. After this was over, she planned to go far away, possibly to another region. Somewhere with a beautiful ocean. There was no need for her anymore. After all, what use had she been?

Blue and Crystal took a taxi to the funeral. They noticed that all the Dexholders were there, including Wally. Hazel was attending too, wandering around and sniffing the roses.

"Crys!" Lyra ran over to the blue haired girl, but tripped on her heels. She fell face first, getting grass on her black dress.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked, helping her up. "Don't run in heels; are you trying to break a bone?"

"I'm fine," Lyra replied as she swept away the grass blades. "Crystal, is he really gone?" Her eyes started to water.

Crystal hugged her younger cousin. "Yes, but Team Flare was stopped. He sacrificed himself so that we all could live."

...

White laid a blood red rose next to Green's portrait. Black handed her another hanker chief. She blew into it, trying to make as little noise as possible. She was probably the one that was crying the most.

"Here, cry on my shoulder." Black pulled her to him, letting the girl sob on his jacket. It was hard trying to keep a brave face and not break down. His eyes stung, threatening to let loose a river. Red was probably having the hardest time. Man up, he thought.

Meanwhile, Wally struggled to breathe through tears. Sapphire kept patting his back, which she did not so gently do.

"Sapphire, you should stop smacking his back now..." Ruby muttered.

"Is is not working?"

"My back hurts," Wally choked.

Sapphire stopped hitting his back and let him regain his breath. She couldn't help but notice that some of the Dexholders had papers in their hands. Strange.

...

Gold tried to cheer people up, but it wasn't working. Probably because he didn't feel happy either. He noticed a girl whom he didn't recognize near the rose bush.

"Hi," he said.

"You are?"

"Gold. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

Hazel awkwardly placed her hand in his. "I'm Hazel. My dad is Professor Sycamore." She took her hand back and turned away.

_Well, that went nice,_ Gold thought. _Cold as ice. Hey, that rhymes!_

Hazel looked at the ground as she walked away. She wanted to cry, but she hated how her face looked when she did. It'll give a reason for Blue to poke fun at her.

"Oof!" She looked at who she bumped into. A girl with long brown hair looked at her.

"Sorry," the brunette said. She quickly moved away, and bumped into a boy. They both fell down.

"I'm sorry, Rakutsu!" She got up, her face red from being on top of him.

"It's fine." Hazel watched as they apologized back and forth. They made a good couple. Like Red and...

"Can I help you with something?"

"Huh?" Hazel snapped back to reality and realized that she had been staring at the girl. "Nothing." Ugh, why was she being so awkward?

Hazel looked at the podium, where Red was now standing. He held a microphone in his right hand, and papers in his left.

"May I have your attention please?" Everybody stopped talking and sat on the lawn chairs.

Red sighed. He felt shaky, but this was for his friend. "I would like to give a short speech on Green Oak, my rival and best friend. He was a great person, and his flaws were dim and only made him better. I will remember him for the rest of my life." Red stepped down and wiped some tears from his face.

"I would like to make a speech too," Blue announced as she stepped up. "Green was a very important person in my life. He was more than just a friend. He was a part of my life. And..." She took a deep breath. "I liked him more than a friend." Blue stepped off, trying to calm herself.

A few more people came up, like Sapphire and Professor Oak, to give a few words. Blue felt like Daisy was staring at her, but the crowd of people made it difficult to see her. Did her confession make Daisy mad?

"Excuse me." Two policemen stopped outside the gate. "We wish to speak with the guardians of Green Oak."

Everyone froze. Professor Oak and Daisy went, and from a distance, Blue could see Daisy's hand go to her mouth. Then the two went into the police car, and drove off.

"Did you hear anything?" Blue asked Y, who was the nearest person to their conversation.

"Not really, but I'm sure the police said 'body' or something like that. Her eyes went wide.

"So, Green's alive?"

"I don't know. I was really shocked so I probably missed out some words. Let me think...oh! I heard 'find', too. The police could have found his body.'

Blue started breathing hard. Her mind and heart started to race.

"Hey, senior. You okay?" Y asked, snapping Blue back to Earth.

"I'm fine."

"Uh, you look really pale. Maybe you sit down." Y took her arm and led her to a large, shady tree. The two girls sat down. Y told her to stay put, and went to get some water. Blue looked up at the slightly moving leaves, gray sky showing through the gaps.

"Here." The brunette gulped down the water, which helped a little. Y noticed a young man with bright red hair approaching them. He seemed to be close with Blue. They had something about them.

"Hi, sis," Silver said as he sat with her. "Um, are you okay?"

"Oh, you're her brother?" Y asked. They looked nothing alike.

"Adoptive. When we were slaves for the Mask of Ice, we were really close. So, that ended up like a brother-sister relationship."

"Oh, that's really nice. Not the slave part."

"Anyways, what's wrong with her?"

"I'm fine," Blue groaned.

"She's worried about what Professor Oak and the police were talking about."

Silver placed a hand on Blue's flushed face. His face showed worry.

"Her forehead's hot."

_Beep_.

Blue's phone turned on. She took it out and looked at the screen. Daisy.

_"Please meet us at the Lumiose City hospital."_

"I have to go," Blue said as she held onto Silver and Y for support to stand. "To the Lumiose City hospital."

"Blue, you're not healthy. You need bed rest," Y insisted.

"No. Silver, drive me there."

Silver and Y looked at each other uncertainly.

"What are waiting for?" Blue snapped. The two sighed, knowing that they couldn't win. Silver went to start the car, and Y acted as Blue's support.

"Where are you going?" Yellow asked.

"To the hospital," Blue replied.

Yellow tried to ask why, but Blue and Y were already in the car.

* * *

**I feel like my motivation is going down. Oh well, that's life. Whenever I start a new fanfic, I get really pumped, and then towards the middle, I'm just like, "Meh. This story sucks, why did I even write it in the first place?" But I hate leaving things unfinished, so on we go.**

**Fun Fact: Originally, I planned to have Red beat up Dave and no action, just some shipping stuff afterwards. But I like action. And drama. And things that explode. **

**Anyways, I tried to give every not-introduced-already Dexholder screen time in this chapter. I hope I did a good job.**

**BY THE WAY, I updated every chapter because of errors and cringey words. If you noticed, in my first chapter of this story, I pressed the shift key on accident, resulting in X stating that he's !5 years old. Imagine putting that on your paperwork. **

**"How old are you?"**

**"!5."**

**"What?"**

**"Don't ask. My doctor got has a broken keyboard."**

**Sorry for late updates and crappy chapters. I'm constantly trying to improve my writing skills. Please point out flaws in this story. Please do.**


	8. Resolution

Luckily, the road was mostly free from traffic. The dreary gray clouds above them started a light drizzle of water. Silver tried his best to keep the car from sliding on the road. A sign to his right read: "Lumiose City Hospital, Turn Right."

"There's some pills in that box under the seat. Give one to Blue. There should be a little styrofoam cup in there. Get some rainwater."

Y obeyed the instructions. Blue's forehead felt a little cooler, and she didn't look so pale anymore. Up ahead, a large building with many windows started to appear. There was a big red cross above the entrance.

Unfortunately, a free parking space was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it," Silver growled. "How many people broke a bone today?" He hit the horn repeatedly to a slow red car in front of him. The person inside that car flipped him off. In anger, the red-head shouted not-so-nice words at them.

After several minutes circling the parking lot, Y took Blue inside the hospital while poor Silver drove around the lot some more in the cold rain. He had an umbrella, but it was broken. That meant both girls were soaked when they opened the glass doors

Inside was bright and warm, a welcome feeling compared to outside. Daisy was sitting on a floral-patterned sofa. When she saw the two girls, she headed over.

"Oh my! You're both soaking wet! Why didn't you bring a jacket, Blue?" Daisy fussed as she undid her gray fur cloak to put it around the younger girl.

"T-thanks. Never mind that, what happened?"

"Green's alive."

"What?!"

The receptionist put a finger to her lips at Blue and Y. "Shh!"

"He's still in critical condition. One more hour under there and he could have left us." she explained. "Follow me."

The trio went up the elevator, with Blue and Y still in shock. The steel doors opened, and Daisy led them to room 229. Professor Oak was there, along with a doctor and someone lying of the bed.

"Green?" Blue slowly walked towards the hospital bed. A face covered in bruises and scratches turned to face her. Their green eyes lit up.

"Hi, Blue." Greens's voice was raspy, but she could tell he was trying to speak in a happy tone. Flooded with immeasurable happiness, she leaned over to hug him.

"Whoa, I have 6 broken ribs," Green said as he turned away, not angrily of course. Blue pouted, and patted his hand instead.

Y approached the bed, almost shyly. "How are you feeling, Senior Green?"

Green slightly turned his head, trying to look at his junior. "Very well, thank you."

Y only partially believed it, considering he was hooked up to a billion IV's and some surgical tools lying on a small white table.

"How did you stay alive down there for an entire day?" Blue asked.  
"I don't know. It was probably sheer luck. And...I thought about you..." Green turned his head away at the confession, trying to avoid being seen with a crimson face. He headed Daisy giggle and whisper something to Blue. Whatever his sister said, it made Blue gasp, "What?!"

"He needs his rest. You can come back tomorrow afternoon," the doctor said.

"Wait, but I just came in!"

The doctor ignored Blue's futile protests and pushed her out. Nevertheless, she was extremely relived.

The elevator doors slid open, and there stood Silver with wet, limp hair. "Had to bribe someone. How's he doing?"

"Fine, just really injured." Blue sneezed three times.

"Oh, this is what happens when you don't put on a jacket. You've got a nasty cold. Or a flu," Daisy fussed.

"I'm-ACHOO!" The girl's nose was a dull shade of red, but her eyes were starting to get teary.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Daisy suggested.

* * *

**I apologize for crappy story updates. I really hate school.**

**And I'm going to rush the ending a bit. No one seems to like it too much, but I don't like leaving things unfinished. Which is probably because I'm a crappy writer with crappy motivation.**


End file.
